Death of a dear brother
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: Rating T for death.


The death of a dear brother

Quanktumspirit: "I'm not much of a CatDog fan, I love cat's and hate dog's. But I decided to write this life about the final day's of the CatDog brotherhood, rating T for mention of death, sorry because I got all the ages wrong in this story,"

* * *

It was weird seeing Cat walk around the town on 2 back legs made out of metal, no Dog anymore. But that doesn't mean he wasn't with Cat any more. It was just how time has meant it to be.

Cat got his usual morning newspaper like he has done for the past 3 years now. As he was about to enter his small apartment he met up with an old friend of his and Dog's. Tallulah who was walking around the neighbourhood with her husband since 2 years Leo.

Now Leo was a great guy for Tallulah, he was as fun as a dog and as intelligent as a cat, everything Tallulah had wanted in a man and so much more. He was working as an animal rescue driver, saving lost and hurt animals.

As Cat saw them he was proud for is and Dog's friend to have found such a great guy. As Tallulah spotted him she waved over to him.

"Hello Cat, how are you today?" Tallulah asked him.

"Oh the usual… I'm still trying to get used to my own body now," Cat said upset.

"Wait, you are that famous conjoined twin CatDog, am I right?" Leo asked him surprised.

"Yes,… but now it is just cat… no dog any more," Cat said as tears fell from his eyes.

"Oh Cat… I… I'm so sorry, I didn't know that dog was dead," Tallulah said shocked.

"Yeah, not many people even knew he died… if you want I can tell you about our final year together," Cat offered.

"Yes please… if it is not too hard for you cat," Tallulah said worried.

"No it is ok… so about 8 years ago me and dog were lying asleep in our normal bed in which we have slept in over 8 year back then, I was doing a bit of research seeing as dog wasn't feeling that well over the past week, I found out that he had a cancer attack his body, plus with his old age there wasn't much the doctors could do for us, I was scared of two things, one that the cancer could kill me to, two that dog would die any day now. So the next day we went over to the vets to have it stopped as best as we could. But our vet told us that Dog has had the cancer for over 2 weeks without either of us knowing, the only thing to stop the cancer killing me to was… was to have Dog taken off me and give me a pair of fake legs to walk with. My own heart shattered after I heard that, Dog looked at me hurt and even sicker then before, I knew he had barely hours to live, before I could decline the offer Dog agreed to this risky operation. I asked him why and he said, that I should have a live of my own. And that one day we both will meet in heaven. Before we both taken a sleeping pill for the operation… I told Dog that I loved him, Dog smiled at me and said that he loved me to. Then we swallowed the sleeping drug… and that was the last time I ever saw him again alive. By the time I woke up I looked over to my other half and saw I only had a pair of normal legs, Dog's legs in fact as I was told by one of the nurses there. As I could walk normally around and use my own mind to control all 4 legs I asked to see Dog, knowing that by seeing how he looks I might make myself feel better. They brought me to a small, very small coffin, I looked inside it, Dog was lying there, his eyes closed, no legs or tail on him. He was just dead. After that I walked carefully back home broke hearted. I still miss him. Only 2 weeks after his death I had him cremated and burry his ashes in a small grave," Cat told her.

"Oh cat, we are so sorry," Tallulah and Leo said shocked.

"It's… it's ok, please, just leave me alone for now," Cat asked them and left again.

Tallulah and Leo bought a bunch of white roses, they walked with cat all dressed in black to a grave yard. There the 3 saw a grave with the words: 'Dog, born 2000 died 2008.'

Cat laid the roses onto Dogs grave and wiped his heart out. He cried for the longest part. Tallulah laid her own flowers down and Leo hugged his wife. The 3 friends cried as they looked at the grave. Rain started to fall from the sky, but the 3 remained at the grave for 1 hour after the rain started, getting completely drenched.

"Well leave you alone now cat, ok?" Leo asked the cat.

Cat nodded, the two headed back home and cat looked very sad at his brothers grave, his heart remained broken. After staring for 20 more minuets at the grave Cat walked back home.

He suddenly had a determined look on his face, he headed for his bedroom and got out a small hand gun, then he filled it with bullets, he breath hard in and out before lifting the barrow to his head.

"See you soon brother," Cat said.

He pulled the trigger and with a bang his head received the bullet wound. Cat collapsed and died instantly. With the age of 14 years.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review, this stay's a one shot."**_


End file.
